My research involves a biochemical approach to defining the isoforms of the CD43 molecule. Using a chemiluminescent detection system, western blots of whole cell lysates has revealed the S11 mAb recognizes four species of molecules. In contrast, the S7 MAb detects only one. The further characterization of these species is the next step in my research which will include metabolic labeling and pulse chase experiments. We have begun collaboration with Blair Audman at Tufts University to develop a CD43 "knockout" mouse. A manuscript describing my findings with the CD43 molecule has been submitted.